Necesito un acompañante
by LaLechugaLoca
Summary: Integra debe asistir a un evento real, y la reina la obliga a ir con un acompañante "vivo". Ella no tiene muchas opciones para elegir, y Alucard se molestará porque no es él quien acompañe a su ama. (Alucard/Integra/Pip) Es más humor que romance. Una Sir borracha, un mercenario asustado, y un vampiro celoso.
1. ¡Necesito un compañero!

Integra se encuentra frente a la presencia de la reina, ésta insiste para que asista a un evento social que ella ah programado, pero no quiere que vaya sola. Sus intenciones son que Integra vaya con un acompañante "real" como le llama ella, osea con un hombre de verdad, un futuro pretendiente. Integra no sabrá como decirle que no a su majestad.

* * *

—Sir Hellsing, es muy importante que asista a esta reunión. Vendrá toda la nobleza británica. -Dijo la anciana con un tono maternalista a la joven que estaba frente a ella.

_"Si claro, importantísimo"_ pensó la rubia mientras escuchaba a la reina hablar de vanidades de los nobles y otras muchas cosas carentes de importancia para ella.

—Además, es esencial que usted venga con un acompañante, con uno REAL... -Enfatizó la reina mirándola a los ojos. Integra asintió sin muchas ganas- Pero si usted no lo encuentra, no se preocupe. También vendrá mi sobrino nieto Damien, de seguro estará feliz de pasar la velada con usted.

—"_¡No, Damien no!"_ ¿Damien vendrá?

—Por supuesto! Es más, si desea le digo inmediatamente que sea su acompañante...

—¡No! no se preocupe, ya tengo uno— Mintió la joven para salir del paso. Odiaba la idea de tener que ir con el arrogante muchacho sobrino de la reina.

—Pues bien, la veo mañana en la tarde entonces. Tengo curiosidad por saber con quién vendrá señorita— Dijo la reina despidiéndole.

**.o.o.o.o.o.**

_"Que voy a hacer, que voy a hacer. Alucard no me puede salvar en esta situación. Maldita sea si no fuera por sus ojos, le hago disfrazarse de alguien más¬¬ .No quiero ir con Damien, no quiero."_

—Sir, esta usted bien?

—¿Eh?...si, Walter. No te preocupes. Es solo que tengo que encontrar un acompañante para ir a la fiesta de la reina mañana. Y uno "real".

—Oh..ya veo –dijo el mayordomo sirviéndole la taza de té– ¿Quiere que busque en la guía de teléfonos.?

—No es necesario Walter, esos son puros contactos de negocios. Yo no salgo con ninguno. Si casi ni los conozco.

_"No me resigno a ir con Damien. ¡Por dios! Si ese hombre es detestable"._ Recordó como lo había conocido un tiempo antes en una de las reuniones sociales de la reina. Ésta lo había presentado como un familiar y él había demostrado enseguida que, a pesar de ser de noble cuna, de caballero no tenía un pelo. Su presencia le incomodaba: egocéntrico, fatuo, superficial, aunque guapo, era simplemente un cabeza de chorlito. Ella había dejado claro de antemano que no le agradaba, sin embargo él continuaba acercándosele, tal vez porque fue la primera mujer en no caer rendida a sus pies ante el primer intento. Integra Hellsing si era una dama de verdad; además de ser hermosa y poderosa.

"_No! No puedo ir con él…¡Ahg! ¿Por que me ocurren estas cosas a mí? Yo que debería quedarme para organizar mi trabajo, tengo que ir a esos eventos sociales por obligación"._ Pensaba mientras dejaba escapar el aire por la ventana abierta hacia el patio. En las afueras, un grupo de los gansos salvajes regresaba de una misión. Al parecer venían completamente ilesos porque se escuchaban a la distancia sus bromas y ridiculeces de soldados.

**.o.o.o.o.o.**

—Usted esta metido en un buen lío, capitán -Decía uno de los soldados a otro de trenza larga que caminaba a su lado mientras fumaba.

—No hay ningún lío de faldas del que no haya salido, Eric –Sonrió el francés con una mirada pícara de su único ojo verde.

—¿No recuerda lo que le pasó en Venezuela, con las hijas del viejo millonario que nos contrató una temporada como ejército personal? –Preguntó uno de sus más antiguos camaradas, al momento en que le daba un codazo al castaño.

—Ah, las gemelas. Eran unas lindas muchachas ¿No? lástima que su padre fuera tan poco permisivo -Recordó el ojiverde sonriendo de medio lado, acordándose de las graciosas muñecas latinas que había conquistado en sus travesías.

—Si con poco permisivo se refiere a que casi lo matan en la casa del viejo. Entonces, si— Se rieron otros.

—Esas muchachas no eran unas santas tampoco como su padre quería creer –Terció Pip a modo de defensa.

—Y, al final ¿Obtuvo lo que quería?— Preguntó otro soldado que llevaba puesta una gorra de lana sobre la cabeza.

El capitán se rió

—Un caballero no tiene memoria— Dijo simplemente y continuó calando su cigarrillo.

**.o.o.o.o.**

Integra estaba sentada frente a su escritorio con el ceño todavía fruncido, intentando pensar en alguien que la salve de ir con Damien a la fiesta...pero ¿En quién? Conoce a tan poca gente...La reina no le permitirá ir con Walter, ni con Alucard. Ese vampiro tarado no puede ocultar sus ojos rojos… ¿Y si va con Seras? De todos modos, la reina no especificó el sexo de su acompañante…jajaja, de solo imaginarse la cara de los demás al verla llegar con otra jovencita igual de rubia que ella le dan ataques de risa; no, tampoco estaba tan desesperada como para echar a correr falsos rumores sobre sus preferencias sexuales, ya bastante tenía con que mirasen con malos ojos sus trajes verdes... ¿Y el padre Alexander? No, ese fanático religioso no asistiría jamás a un evento como tal, él lo consideraría más una herejía antes que una fiesta... ¿Maxwell? ¡Pffff! el té salió de la boca de la rubia al solo imaginar llamarlo a él, ¿Y que le diría?: "Hola Enrico, quería saber si me acompañarías al evento de la reina, si, es muy importante. Si, iré con un vestido¬¬ No, Alucard no va. No, no es una fiesta pagana. Si, voy con un vestido¬¬." (Planteado así sonaba tan normal, já!) pero la única manera en que Maxwell fuera sería si el propio Papa le ofreciera algo a cambio, algún puesto importante en el Vaticano, o si ella misma lo amenaza con su espada (muahaha), pero no nos vallamos a extremos, eso era imposible.

También estaban los de Millenium...mmm el Mayor no, es demasiado bajo para ella y seguramente se comería todo lo del banquete... ¿El Doc? Joder, no! ese hombre era mas raro que un pescado con hombros. Siempre haciendo experimentos tan extraños, y ese atuendo ¡iuhg!... ¿El capitán Hans? Mmmmm...él no estaba nada de mal, era alto, apuesto, y silencioso...demasiado silencioso a decir verdad, es más, ¡Ni siquiera le conocía la voz!. No, ninguno podría servirle.

Su lista acabo…_¿Tan pronto?_ Tenia que sociabilizar más, definitivamente. Y no solo con los enemigos.

—Ni modo que fuera con uno de los soldados..

—Con permiso, mi señora.

El hombre de verde y sombrero café apareció en la puerta con su característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—Vengo a entregarle el informe de la tarde.

—Adelante

—Toda actividad a cesado, fueron encontrados y eliminados 3 objetivos. No hay bajas en las tropas.

—Bien capitán, puede retirarse.

—Con su permiso— Dijo haciendo una venia con el sombrero y disponiéndose a salir.

A los 10 segundos de que la puerta se cerrara, a Integra se le ocurrió una idea:

—¡Detente! -Gritó levantándose de su asiento y corriendo a la puerta; afuera, un asustado francés la miraba consternado:

—¿Sucede algo Miss? ¿Esta usted bien?

—Si –dijo Integra sonrojándose de la felicidad: —¡Al fin te encontré! *-*

—¡¿Q..qué!? -La mirada de Pip demostró asombro y confusión. Y luego dio paso a una risita maliciosa al mirar la cara de felicidad de la joven. Él levantó sugestivamente las cejas para responder, pero ella lo cortó.

—No malinterpretes, necesito hablar contigo— dijo seriamente, cambiando su expresión de triunfo de una niña pequeña que al fin logra conseguir algo.

—Necesito que me acompañes al evento de la reina mañana. -Dijo sin mas preámbulos una vez que llegaron a la sala.

Pip no creía lo que oía... ¿Él, con la Sir...solos?... ¿Él? ¿Evento de la reina? Fue inevitable no preguntar:

—¿Y Alucard?

—No puedo ir con él, la reina quiere que vaya con alguien…vivo.

—Ah entiendo jejeje, así que la señora igual tiene sus exigencias... ¿Puedo preguntar por que?

—No— cortó ella secamente. Pip hizo un mohín gracioso, sospechaba de que se trataba.

—Si quieres, podríamos negociar un sueldo mayor a fin de mes. A fin de cuentas te estoy pidiendo algo fuera de tus servicios.

—Oh no, no no. Mi deber es velar por su vida y protección, y eso es lo que haré.

Integra rodó los ojos:

—…Por favor...

—¿Qué?

—Estas sonando como Alucard.

—Ups. Jejeje

**.o.o.o.o.o.**

El vampiro estaba tomando una bolsa de sangre en la sala cuando apareció el mercenario elegantemente vestido con su traje negro y camisa blanca, parecía satisfecho de su apariencia y sonreía feliz de la vida al llegar al salón. Alucard lo miró de pies a cabeza antes de hablarle:

—Fui fiu ... ¿Para donde vas tan elegante francés?

—Debo acompañar a la señorita esta noche— Respondió el ultimo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Le encantaría la reacción que tendría el vampiro ante eso.

—... ¿A quién?

—A Sir Integra, ¿A quién mas sino a ella? Iremos al evento de la reina...los dos.

Alucard se echo a reír desquiciadamente ante la respuesta del mercenario:

—hahahahahaha si claro, y yo soy Rapunzel. Ya dime mercenario, ¿Qué planeas?

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad, ella misma me lo pidió, personalmente^^... -dijo él tratando de incomodar algo mas al vampiro, pero cuidándose de no irritarlo en demasía, no sea que lo haga picadillo con sus propias manos o que se lo dé a comer a sus perros.

—¿Por qué iría Integra contigo?— Preguntó el otro aún incrédulo, tratando de demostrar desinterés.

—Por lo apuesto que soy, claro esta. Además de la buena compañía que puedo brindarle.

—...

—Esta bien. Pues supongo que no tenía a nadie mas con quien ir. La reina exigió que fuese con alguien "vivo".

—¡Que me estás queriendo decir!— Escupió Alucard tomándolo por el cuello de la chaqueta y levantando al castaño por sobre sus pies.

—¡Suelta! ¡Arruinas el traje! Son órdenes de la señora, no mías— Se defendió rápidamente Pip.

—Mas te vale que la cuides, imbécil— Respondió el vampiro mostrándole la fila de dientes puntiagudos. Pip tragó saliva —Sino...

—¿Qué? No puedes dañarme, Integra no te lo permitiría -objetó el otro, había recordado que el vampiro le es incondicional a su ama, gran punto a su favor.

—Lo sé...pero puedo hacer otra cosa…— Pip levantó una ceja mientras se acomoda de nuevo la chaqueta:

— ¿Otra cosa como qué?

—Acusarte...a Seras no le agradará nada enterarse de algunas cosas del capitán…

—¡Hmh!...¡Hijo de...! no te atrevas a mentirle a mi mignonette— Amenazó el ojiverde.

—Pero no serán mentiras, ella me creerá. Recuerda que soy su maestro— Rió oscuramente el moreno. Había encontrado el chantaje perfecto gracias a la rubia debilidad del mercenario.

—Está bien, esta bien. Puedes confiar en que me portare como un caballero y que nada le pasara. Además, ella sabe cuidarse mejor que nosotros juntos.

Tenia razón. Si se metían en problemas, lo mas probable era que Integra salvara el trasero de Pip antes que lo contrario...de todas formas.

—No te pases de listo, francés. Yo me entero de todo— Amenazó el vampiro lanzándole una mirada de odio que el soldado prefirió evadir.

—Si si...como no. _(Como si fuera fácil pasarse de listo con la señora)_ pensó éste mientras bajaba las escalas.

El aire en el vestíbulo era pesado. Pip iba elegantemente vestido con un traje negro, y su trenza le daba un aire de informalidad único, contando con que su parche le hacía parecer enigmático. La chica policía lo miró a hurtadillas mientras iba saliendo y cuando sus miradas se toparon, se ruborizó levemente ante la sonrisa del mercenario: ¿Me veo bien, mignonette?

—Cl..claro, capitán.

—Cuando aceptes salir conmigo, me veré mejor— Le guiño su único ojo. Seras enrojeció y se fue apresuradamente hacia los cuarteles.

Alucard por su parte le miraba con ira mal disimulada. No le despego la mirada de encima hasta que escucho unos pasos en la escalera. Sir Integra venía bajando, pero no se veía como tal. En vez de su traje habitual verde oscuro, llevaba un vestido strapless negro con detalles dorados que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de la rodilla y tenía una abertura sobre la pierna derecha; guantes al tono hasta medio brazo y el cabello recogido en un moño.

Alucard se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos, clavando la mirada en las piernas largas y esculpidas que asomaban por debajo de la prenda, Pip por su parte abrió la boca como una gran boa hambrienta. Adelantó un paso para ir a buscarla, pero Alucard lo detuvo por el hombro:

—No humano, yo voy.

—Pero yo soy su acompañante...— Terció el castaño frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Ella es MI ama, no dejare que la toques!— Gritó el otro mientras lo zarandeaba. Pip le dedico unos cuantos insultos en francés.

Integra rodó los ojos y espero la mano de Walter, que estaba dispuesto junto a la escala para recibirla. Siempre atento.

—Capitán Bernadotte -Dijo atravesando la puerta- No querrá irse corriendo ¿Verdad?

—Si, señora ya voy— Dijo él arreglándose la corbata, luego se dirigió hacia el vampiro contrariado: —No le metas cosas en la cabeza a mi mignonette. Cuidare a la señora con mi vida.

—Más te vale, gusano francés— Mascullo el otro mientras caminaba hacia su ama.

—Alucard...

Él tomo su mano y se inclino para besarla:

—Que tenga una buena velada, ama. Aunque me hubiera encantado acompañarla en persona -Dijo , mirando de reojo al mercenario.

—Ocúpate de las misiones de hoy, Alucard. Volveremos luego de medianoche.

—Como usted diga, MI Ama.

Cuando Integra se internó en la limusina junto al capitán, Alucard sintió ganas de tirarse de los cabellos de la rabia, pero sabía que Walter aún estaba allí, así que fingió desinterés nuevamente y se dio media vuelta para irse a su habitación.

—Espero que la señorita Integra tenga una muy buena velada— Dijo el mayordomo con una sonrisa en los labios.

El vampiro le dedico una mirada asesina:

—Yo también espero lo mismo— Dijo arrastrando las palabras antes de irse por los pasillos.

Unos 5 metros mas allá, Walter escuchó el sonido de una mesa que era pateada con furia contra la pared. Se rió para sus adentros al imaginarse la ira de su compañero al ver irse a su ama con otro. ¿Acaso el vampiro sentía celos? ¿Sería verdad que había encontrado competencia por la atención de su ama? ¿Cambiaría Pip su fijación por la chica policía para poner los ojos sobre su comandante? ¿Podría Integra darse un espacio para poder conocer a un hombre, esta vez uno "real"..y sería éste su capitán de guardia? Y algo muy importante en todo este asunto: ¡¿Qué opinaría la reina respecto de todo esto!? Todas estas preguntas y más dependían de cómo les fuera a la pareja en la fiesta real de esa noche.

**.o.o.o.**

_Continuará..._

Dejen sus comentarios proponiendo ideas acerca de cómo lo pasarán Integra y Pip en la fiesta ¿Pasará algo que los acerque un poco mas y desate mas celos en Alucard? o ¿Pip terminará defraudando a su Comandante y dejándola en vergüenza frente a los nobles?...¿Que opinará la reina respecto al supuesto pretendiente de la joven Hellsing, le agradará?


	2. ¿Qué opina la Reina?

Y en la fiesta...este capítulo no presenta taanto humor. Quise mostrar también un poco de relación mas seria entre ambos (Pip e Integra), algo así como para que se conozcan y compartan experiencias. (lo que finalmente puede acarrearle más problemas a nuestro pobre mercenario xD). Además, Pip causará una buena impresión sobre la Reina...y sobre las mujeres de la nobleza igual^^

* * *

Integra y Pip acaban de llegar (tomados del brazo^^) al palacio donde la reina celebra su evento, y se encaminan a su encuentro para saludarla:

-Es este su acompañante, Sir Hellsing?

-Así es, reina. Le presento al capitán Pip Bernadotte.

Pip se acercó para besar la mano de la anciana: Luce usted estupenda, mi reina. Dijo echando mano a su seductor idioma natal.

-Uuh, un francés jojojo -respondió la anciana coqueta y entornando los párpados –es un lindo chico Integra, espero que lo pasen bien. Aunque, es una lástima para Damien…

Pip se rió por lo bajo mientras miraba su superiora, pero ante la mirada de hielo de Integra, opto por disimular.

Durante los siguientes minutos, varios de los invitados se acercaron a la pareja recién llegada para saludarlos, Integra tuvo que presentar a Pip a todos ellos; los más viejos les dirigieron miradas curiosas y pícaras (¿Acaso Sir Hellsing había encontrado algún pretendiente? Mish^^…), los más jóvenes lo miraron con algo de envidia o incluso odio (_"Encantado de conocerte",_ le había dicho un rubio pálido, estrujándole la mano lo más fuerte posible; Pip tuvo que morderse las ganas de darle un puñetazo) y las señoras…bueno las señoras lo miraron de pies a cabeza, sin preocuparse de ser discretas siquiera (*Cuchicheos*: ¿Han visto al nuevo acompañante de la Hellsing? Si, ese del parche. Vaya muñeco ¿de dónde conseguirá sacar tanto hombre guapo esa mujer? Primero, ese viejo mayordomo que no está nada de mal a pesar de su edad, eh visto unas fotos de él cuando era joven en casa de mi padre y ¡wow! ¡Sí que era un bombón rebelde! Luego está ese sirviente que la acompaña siempre ¡madre mía, hombre más sexy no eh visto! ¿Te has fijado en su porte, en su elegancia? Y más encima la llama _Ama. _Ahhhh *suspiro colectivo de todas las señoras* Y ahora, viene y nos sale con este castaño encantador ¡adoro su trenza! ¡Y yo envidio a Integra por su suerte! Dijo otra. ¡Si! Deberíamos pedirle que nos dé el dato de dónde los saca, o que perfume usa, o que se yo que hace para conseguirlos….) Pip sonríe coqueto ante las miradas curiosas de las féminas, ya puede imaginar el tema de sus cuchicheos. De pronto, se acerca a ellas y dice (apelando a su mejor acento natal y a su mejor sonrisa) _Bonsoir, mesdames. Vous regardez belle _(Algo así como: Buenas noches, damas. Se ven ustedes hermosas) ahhhhhhhhh *nuevos suspiros* ghhghh *a una joven le sangra la nariz*.

Integra se da cuenta de la situación y le lanza una mirada seria a su acompañante, Pip hace una leve inclinación y se marcha diciendo: lo siento, pero mi dama me necesita. Las mujeres lo miran embelesadas (¡definitivamente debemos conseguir la receta!)

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? Reprochó ella en un tono bajo, evitando que los demás escuchen.

-Socializo, sus amigas son muy simpáticas….-respondió él con toda su descarada naturalidad.

A Integra le dan ganas de darle un golpe en la cabeza por fresco: no son mis amigas. Y compórtese, usted vino aquí para acompañarme a mí, que la reina no lo vea coqueteando por allí o esto no me servirá de nada¬¬

-Está bien…está bien, no se repetirá. Desde ahora, cuenta usted con toda mi atención jefa.

-….cállate ¬¬

Después de todas las presentaciones y demás cortesías, la muchacha optó por alejarse del parloteo desesperante de los nobles y fue a esconderse casi detrás de una mesa, maldiciendo por lo bajo el no tener un cigarrillo a la mano. El capitán no tarda en tomar una silla y unirse a ella:

-¿Todas sus reuniones sociales son iguales?

-No, hay otras más aburridas aun. -Respondió Integra con desgano, como recordando –y por favor, capitán. Trate de tutearme durante lo que dure esta parafernalia. Se ve extraño que me trate de usted.

-ah, claro. De veras que somos pareja.

Integra le dirigió una mirada azul asesina.

Pip tartamudeo: Pareja de baile...¡no!, quiero decir…de tertulia…este…digo…

-…ya entendí.

-si, jejeje…

.o.o.o.o.

-Querida -dijo una voz melosa a su espalda (oh no, él no) -veo que viniste con un nuevo títere jejeje. Integra se dio vuelta para ver al hombre de cabellos claros tras ella. Le sonreía seductoramente mientras ignoraba a Pip. –Me hubieras llamado a mí, te habría acompañado encantado. No era necesario traer a esta especie de vikingo pirata –dijo burlándose y colocando una mano sobre su hombro desnudo. Integra lo miró con odio, pero antes de que le respondiera, el brazo del mercenario cruzo por delante de ellos, separándola del inglés e interponiéndose.

-No le permito tocar a la señorita sin su consentimiento, "señor" –escupió serio- además, para que sepas, este "vikingo pirata" conoce la vida mucho mejor que tu...no sea que la pierdas por meterte donde no te llaman...amenazo con un tono bajo y una sonrisa sutil.

Damien palidecio de miedo y rabia, y se retiro bastante ofuscado. Al parecer, aquella mujer inalcanzable estaba rodeada de personajes demasiado peligrosos.

.o.o.o.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ambos sentados en la escalinata. Integra se había ido hacia el patio trasero para escapar un rato del tedio, y Pip decidió acompañarla, no fuera que le sucediera algo.

-¿fumas? Dijo él sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su chaqueta a fin de romper con la monotonía.

-Uhm? Oh…si, gracias. -Dijo ella. Walter no le permitía llevarse los puchos a esas fiestas, por lo que ella ya deseaba tener uno.

Exhalaron el humo despacio antes de continuar hablando

-Y, entonces… ¿Por qué eres mercenario? Quiso saber ella

-Bueno, es una tradición de familia jejeje

-Ah, ya veo…Un legado.

-Exacto. Aunque no es honorable como el suyo, Sir Hellsing. -Dijo mirándola de reojo. Ella solo le dedico una sonrisa sincera. Era tan raro ver eso, que Pip se turbo.

-¿Nunca has pensado dejarlo?

-mmm -se encogió de hombros: es lo que soy. Llevo una vida así. Luchamos al lado de quien mejor nos pague. Damos la vida si es necesario por el que nos contrata.

-No espero menos entrega de su parte, capitán. -Respondió ella terminando de expulsar una columna de humo hacia el cielo despejado.

- Y usted. Su organización -ahora preguntó él –no ha pensado que pasara si un día desaparecen todos los vampiros. ¿A quien cazara?

-Los vampiros nunca se acaban, capitán. Nuestra misión es mantener a raya esa población, dejando la menor cantidad posible y eliminando a los que van apareciendo. La tierra siempre se verá invadida por toda clase de alimañas, e Inglaterra parece ser un sitio predilecto para estas monstruosidades, cosa que, por cierto, no me desagrada –dijo esbozando otra sonrisa, pero esta vez una superior y algo sombría, que por alguna razón hizo pensar a Pip que las antiguas diosas de la guerra debían sonreír de igual modo ante una batalla- esa Organización es mi vida, es lo que soy…es mi legado de familia.

El mercenario asintió maravillado aún por la pasión de sus palabras. Creía comprender exactamente cómo se sentía su comandante, a fin de cuentas compartían un mismo modo de sentir, cada uno de acuerdo a sus propias circunstancias de vida.

A pesar del mundo peligroso y sobrenatural en el que se desenvolvían, ambos no eran sino dos humanos luchando contra las atrocidades de la noche, dos humanos que lo único que tenían eran sus agallas y sus ímpetus, sus deseos de ganar y de sobrevivir. Decir que a ella la motivaba su fidelidad a la corona, o a él el dinero de la recompensa, era decidirse por lo más básico y elemental, y también por lo más errado. Ambos sabían lo equivocado de dichas suposiciones, lo que los motivaba era algo único, arraigado en su propia cultura personal.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, silencio que no tenía nada de embarazoso. Almas guerreras las de ambos, entendían a qué se refería el otro cuando hablaba de "legado familiar". No se trataba de algo impuesto, sino que era un legado acatado con orgullo, con pasión y entrega. Era la sangre de sus antepasados que fluía por sus venas.

A Pip le parecía único poder conocer otras facetas de la Dama de Hierro –como la llamaban los soldados- y más extraño aún era que ella los compartiera con él, que a fin de cuentas no era más que un simple mercenario bajo sus órdenes. Pero ella no lo trataba como un perro a sueldo, al contrario, se dirigía a él como una persona de igual a igual, un luchador, obviando las diferencias de clase y demasías. En su trabajo, ambos luchaban por ideales similares. Integra, así como su mignonette, eran de las pocas que comprendían su vida de mercenario, o al menos una parte de ella. Y aunque Seras era una jovencita (vampiro) dulce e inocente, cosa que a él le traía loco, sentía que nadie podía entenderlo mejor que su comandante, aquella mujer de semblante serio y actitud fría, pero mujer al fin, que denotaba poder y seguridad con cada poro de su cuerpo. Aquella mujer inalcanzable que fumaba ahora a su lado, recluida en un elegante vestido de seda que resaltaba a kilómetros su femineidad que ella siempre trataba de disimular.

En un instante comprendió el porqué de la devoción del vampiro hacia su ama, y se imaginó a sí mismo en dicha situación. Él lo entendía perfectamente, una personalidad como la de ella era capaz hasta de cautivar un espíritu perdido y un alma abandonada a las sombras de las noches tenebrosas. Si hasta un demonio había caído por sus encantos, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo un hombre? Pip movió la cabeza sonriendo, no, estaba pensando exactamente como pensaría un galán cualquiera; él era su acompañante, nada más. Cierto que Sir Integra era hermosa, pero era su Comandante y su jefe, y él solo la veía con admiración y respeto; además, en su risueña y pervertida cabeza sólo tenía ojos para una única rubia debilidad.

-Será mejor que volvamos al salón. La reina echará de menos mi presencia -dijo Integra sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Pip volvió a asentir con la cabeza al momento en que se levantaba y le tendía una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Cuando Integra ya casi se había incorporado del todo, apareció en la puerta la figura inoportuna del sobrino de la reina.

-Veo que los tortolitos no pierden el tiempo –dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa cínica, que ni aún así logro disimular la mirada de odio hacia el castaño. Integra reaccionó inmediatamente al oír la voz detestable tras sus espaldas y apretó más la mano de Pip entre las suyas, dándole al acto la forma de una caricia íntima y no algo superfluo como el de ayudarla a levantarse. El mercenario se tensó, pero comprendió inmediatamente la intención y prosiguió el juego; la tomó por un hombro mientras la chica se daba media vuelta para dirigirse al indeseado visitante:

-ciertamente –dijo ella- estábamos comentando lo agradable de la noche…hasta que apareciste…

-ouh, lamento importunarles tan agradable velada, pero mi tía necesitaba verte. –dijo este último no dándose por aludido ante el reproche de la rubia.

Integra pasó por su lado sin decirle una palabra y sin soltar la mano de un atolondrado Pip, que se moría por reírse en la cara desencajada del egocéntrico muchacho inglés.

-Esteee…Sir Integra…

-¡¿Qué!? Integra prácticamente ladró la palabra.

-perdón, pero…ya no estamos frente a Damien…

Integra comprendió al instante y soltó la mano de su compañero. Sin querer lo había traído casi arrastrando hasta la mitad del salón, en su afán de escapar de la presencia odiosa del otro hombre: lo siento –fue lo único que dijo y fue en busca de la reina.

Pip nuevamente se mordió los labios para no sonreír. Vaya, había logrado hablar con su jefa acerca de temas personales para ambos, y ahora ella lo tomaba de la mano simulando romanticismo y lo había prácticamente arrastrado por el salón frente a la vista curiosa de todos. Eso sí que era nuevo, e inesperado. Imposible no reírse, pero de pronto recordó la amenaza del vampiro y se puso serio "_Yo me entero de todo" _ ¡mierda! Esta sería una situación algo difícil de explicarle a ese viejo nosferatus.

.o.o.o.

-Aquí está este muchacho encantador *-* No deberías dejarlo solo mucho tiempo, querida –dijo la reina cuando se acercó acompañando a Integra hacia donde estaba Pip. Él se puso inmediatamente de pie y escondió el cigarrillo detrás del centro de mesa. Miró a la anciana que le sonreía amablemente, y a su jefa que parecía entre contrariada, furiosa y avergonzada a la vez ¿Qué será lo que planea la reina?

-Como mi querida Sir ya quiere marcharse, no puedo dejarlos ir sin antes bailar una pieza de música. Integra y Pip, por favor. Dennos en el gusto.

-Q..que!? Integra palideció- no! este…el señor Bernadotte no puede bailar, mi reina. Hace poco sufrió un accidente en un pie y sería delicado esforzarlo –mintió utilizando lo primero que se le ocurrió.

La reina la miró con sospechas, y Pip encantado de la vida iba a protestar, cuando sintió un dolor punzante sobre el pie izquierdo: ahhg! Este, ¡si! Así es mi reina. Aún me duele el golpe –dijo poniendo cara de sufrimiento. La verdad es que el tacón de Integra si le había producido dolor.

-uhh cuánto lo lamento capitán –dijo la anciana con un tono de compasión: no puedo obligarlo en ese estado (Pip puso cara de cachorrito bueno e Integra una de felicidad extrema) pero no por ello dejaremos a esta joven sin bailar….venga, llamemos a Damien…

- ¡no! Integra prácticamente gritó la negación: no es necesario…Pip ya se siente mejor, verdad? Dijo pellizcando al mercenario disimuladamente.

-¡ay! Jeje…Si, así es. Era un dolor pequeñito –dijo él (ahora le dolía el pie y el brazo)

-¿Está seguro?

-Por supuesto!

-Excelente! Entonces….a bailar tórtolos!

.o.o.

-Capitán, si me pisa, juro que le descuento un mes de suelo –amenazó Integra mientras se dirigían del brazo al centro del vestíbulo. Pip asintió con cara de preocupado.

Baile. Baile. Giro. Giro. Baile. Baile…. (¡Mantenga sus manos en su posición!¬¬ ¡Perdón! xD) fin del baile.

-Hermoso, hermoso –aplaudía la anciana: ustedes hacen una excelente pareja. Espero que esta vez sientes cabeza hija. –dijo dirigiéndose a Integra y dándole una mirada de complicidad.

La joven sintió que se ahogaba con el aire ¡¿Qué?!

-Espero verlo más seguido por estos lado, capitán.

-Será un placer –dijo él al momento en que le besaba la mano enguantada.

Integra, quien luchaba por mantener la compostura, casi tiró de él hacia afuera una vez que estuvieron lejos de la presencia de la reina: ¡¿que se supone que fue eso!?

-nada, solo quise ser cortés.

-…. Ni una palabra de esto a nadie….y deje de reírse. Dictaminó con un tono frío.

-s…si, entendido señora. Dijo él tomando la posición de un soldado.

Ahhgg, si ella pudiera golpearlo al igual que al vampiro….


	3. De copas en el bar

**Bueno, este es otro capítulo...¿Qué pasaría si, por esas cosas de la vida, la Sir se va de copas con el mercenario? Pueden pasar muchas cosas divertidas en un bar, pero no si tu compañera es una Hellsing que tiene como padre adoptivo a un shinigami y como mascota un vampiro celoso.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esto y me han dejado sus review! :D De verdad se los agradezco, y espero que les guste este capítulo :)**

* * *

Sentados cómodamente dentro de la limusina, Pip e Integra se toman un respiro de relajo luego de salir de esa fiesta infernal (Infernal para Integra, que tuvo que soportar todos los cuchicheos indiscretos de los viejos nobles y sus señoras, los acosos majaderos de Damien, las miradas curiosas de los demás y con la "brillante" idea que se le ocurrió a la Reina: que ella "sentara cabeza" con su acompañante. Ojalá a la anciana no se le ocurriera volver a organizar otro evento social como ese).

Pero para Pip la velada había resultado ser bastante divertida a pesar de todo: pudo conocer a la reina en persona, a los viejos fanfarrones de la nobleza (de los cuales se rió bastante a sus espaldas), a los jóvenes petulantes (Bueno, eso no había sido muy agradable, pero lo reconfortante era que pudo verles la cara de odio retorcerse en una mueca al verlo a ÉL junto a la Sir Hellsing) a las damas del evento (Que no estaban nada de mal, siempre era bueno relajar la vista) y por sobre todo, que había podido compartir momentos bastante inauditos con su Comandante. El mercenario tenía la idea de que mientras más cosas se conocen de la otra persona (hasta cierto punto, claro) mayor era el respeto que ésta podía despertar; y era exactamente lo que le había acontecido con Sir Integra: él la respetaba desde que llegó a trabajar para su Organización y pudo conocer su espíritu de aplomo cuando salió con ellos a las batallas. Pero al conocer un poco más de su historia personal y familiar, y compartir con ella dichos momentos, hacían que su admiración por ella creciese aún un poco más y enalteciera a su Comandante a un rango superior de otras personas que había conocido durante su trayectoria de soldado. Además, no había que olvidar que ella era una chica a fin de cuentas, y que quizás el mayor recuerdo de la noche sería el haberla visto llevar ropas de gala femeninas. Eso sí era épico, y los demás mercenarios lo envidiarían; sonrió satisfecho al imaginar sus caras de desconcierto.

Pip tenía esa enorme cadena de pensamientos y divagaciones en su mente riéndose para sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que su compañera se acomodó en el asiento de enfrente y lo observó con una mirada suspicaz por un largo tiempo. Él comenzó a ponerse nervioso, algo quería decirle la mujer. Tragó saliva y se sentó derecho, tratando de disimular su tensión. Esos ojos tan azules y profundos hacían poner la piel de gallina a cualquiera, y aunque en un momento él pensó que podían recordarle a los de su adorable draculina, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que éstos irradiaban una personalidad mucho más poderosa e intimidante, ante la cual casi cualquier mortal tendría que darse por vencido. Casi podía sentir como si ella fuese capaz de leer sus pensamientos al igual que el nosferatus, como si escrutara dentro de sus pensamientos y acciones…Desvió la vista disimuladamente.

Ella miró al mercenario jugar con sus manos en un acto seguro de nerviosismo, y desviar la mirada distraído hacia otra parte del coche. Sonrió para sí misma.

—_Bueno, ya puedes ir sacando la botella_— dijo Integra como si nada, dejando fluir las palabras a través de su boca de una manera suave e indiferente.

—_¿Uh?_— Pip dio un respingo en su asiento y se hizo el desentendido, mirándola con cara de fingida inocencia, como si no supiera de qué le estaba hablando. (¿¡Acaso ella le estaba leyendo la mente!?)

—_No te hagas….te vi cuando desapareciste del salón._

Más calmado ya, él soltó una risa sincera: _—A usted de veras no se le pasa nada, Sir._

***Flashback***

Pip sale discretamente de la sala de cocina del palacio, escondiendo algo disimuladamente bajo su chaqueta. Camina con despreocupación por entre los nobles y sale por la puerta trasera del edificio, asegurándose de que nadie lo vea; se dirige hacia el estacionamiento privado y busca la limusina de la señorita Hellsing. A esas horas el chófer está dándose una siesta en los asientos delanteros del coche. Quedamente se mete adentro de la parte posterior y procede a aguardar su tesoro "_Mi hermoso, mi hermoso tesoro" _dice extasiado mientras lo coloca debajo de los cojines de los asientos. Luego regresa satisfecho a la fiesta, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Al otro lado del salón, una Integra que intenta camuflarse de la reina y de su indeseable sobrino nieto, lo ve salir y luego regresar triunfante, y sospecha inmediatamente de sus acciones.

***Fin flashback***

Integra levanto las cejas alegremente en señal de aprobación. — _¿Y…?_

—_A si, de veras_— Pip buscó entre los cojines del carro y saco una botella de whisky carísimo, completamente sellada —_La verdad es que me fue irresistible no traérmela. Fue amor a primera vist_a— dijo apapachando el cristal contra su mejilla y poniendo cara de gato.

Integra no sabía si reírse del gesto o encontrarlo tonto. Optó por ambas cosas. —_Pero bueno_— dijo — _No me digas que no la ibas a compartir con tu comandante._

_— (o.Ô) ¿Enserio?_

—_¿Acaso estás bromeando? Te traes una botella del mejor licor de la fiesta de la reina, ¿Y no piensas compartirla conmigo, que fui tu compañera?_— Replicó la joven con un ademán de sentimentalismo. Esto bastó al mercenario para recuperar confianza. Se rió abiertamente, olvidando sus nervios.

—_¡Comandante, no lo creí de usted!_

Integra sonrió y le arrebato la botella de las manos, para abrirla y empinársela.

— _¡Fiuuuuuuuu!_

—_No me digas que le temes a tomar de la botella, capitán_— dijo ella devolviéndole el licor con una mirada pícara.

— _¡Jamás!_— Respondió él al momento en que hacía lo mismo.

Entre chorradas y bromas respecto de los nobles y sobre todo de Damien, ambos fueron bebiéndose toda la botella de whisky dentro de la limusina. En un principio Pip no creía que Sir Integra pudiera comportarse así, tan relajada. Pero el estrés de la noche seguramente le había aflojado algo los nervios o que se yo, de todos modos, era bastante agradable comportándose de esa manera, así que a él no le importó en lo más mínimo.

—_ ¡Magnífico! Algún día deberías venirte con nosotros al Bar de Paula_— dijo él entre risotadas, sin fijarse bien en lo que decía ni a quien se dirigía.

Integra pareció curiosa — _¿A dónde?_

— _Al bar….ah, perdón. Había olvidado que trataba con usted, señorita Integra_— dijo disculpándose y tomando un tono serio. —_Olvídelo…_

—_No, no no. Repite lo que acabas de decir. ¿Dónde queda ese bar?_

—_A tres calles de aquí. Pero no es un lugar como para usted._

—_¡Ya volviste a tratarme de usted! Esta noche, pero solo por esta noche, agradecería me tutease, capitán. Es más,_ _por eso mismo, vamos a ir a ese bar que tú dices._

— _Pe...pero, señorita…es decir Integra…es tarde...Walter…Alucard…_

—_No importa, recuerda que aquí la jefa soy yo._

—_Pero…ellos…él dijo…_

—_¡Que importa lo que ellos digan! Me vas decir ahora mismo donde queda ese bar. –_Amenazó ella señalándolo con un dedo- _O le diré a Seras que jamás vuelva a dirigirte la palabra… ¿Me oíste?_

Pip tragó saliva, nuevamente le daban en su punto débil. ¡Maldición!

_—Y si no quieres, pues bueno, no me acompañes…_

—_No, eso jamás. Yo iré con uste…contigo_— Dijo él reponiéndose.

* * *

La elegante limusina entró por una calle bastante iluminada de un barrio popular de Londres, Las luces de neón resplandecían llamativas en las entradas de los bares y discotecas esparcidos a lo largo de la avenida. Todo el lugar brillaba de luces y gente que entraba y salía de los diferentes locales; ese era el lugar preferido por los mercenarios, Pip lo conocía ya muy bien.

Algunos transeúntes se extrañaron de ver tan lujoso automóvil llegar a esos lugares, pero luego no le dieron mayor importancia, allí venía gente de todas partes de la ciudad. Pip hizo detenerse al chófer delante de un cartel con luces verdes que garabateaba a la entrada: _"El Bar de Paula"._ Y en donde ya habían varios coches estacionados y podía verse bastante gente en su interior. No era de las típicas cantinas que solían visitar de vez en cuando, el Bar de Paula era un lugar bastante concurrido por toda clase de gente ya que se contaba entre uno de los mejores en entretenimiento y servicio. Adultos y jóvenes iban allí a tomarse algo de beber, a jugar pool, a sociabilizar y a bailar. La gente se olvidaba de sus preocupaciones y dejaba sus penas sobre la barra o en la pista de baile. Allí no importaba de dónde venías ni quién eras en tu vida cotidiana, lo único importante era divertirse un rato. Y eso era exactamente lo que la Sir quería probar. Descendieron de la limusina y la joven despidió al chófer para que éste aprovechara algunas horas de relajo al igual que ellos, más tarde vendría a buscarlos.

Al bajar, Pip se quitó la chaqueta y se la pasó a Integra por los hombros. —_No querrá andar así solamente con ese vestido dentro del bar_— dijo a modo de explicación cuando ella lo miró interrogante.

_—Bueno, ya está...Bienvenida al Bar de Paula._

.o.o.o.o.

—_Sir, ¿Estás bien?_— Preguntó Pip sin soltar su vaso de alcohol en la barra.

Integra le dedicó una sonrisa de felicidad suprema —_¡Mejor que nunca!—_ Dijo casi gritando mientras levantaba a la vez su vaso y apagaba el cigarro contra el cenicero de la mesa. Todo el bar hervía en furor de fiesta a esa hora, y a ellos evidentemente se le habían pasado las copas…algo más de la cuenta. Integra no se acordaba de su condición de Hellsing destacado e inmaculado; y Pip había dejado de imaginar, por fin, la voz tétrica del vampiro en su mente.

Descalza, con los pies colgando por los bordes de la silla con su vestido de noche y la gran chaqueta de Pip encima, Integra sonreía afirmada en la barra mientras se terminaba sorbo tras sorbo la botella de tequila que habían pedido junto al mercenario. Se reía de las bromas del mercenario y ella misma colaboró con las propias cuando imitó a Sir Island alzando el cuello como un cisne viejo y estirado y hablando con una voz jocosa mientras hacía ademanes con las manos _"Eres muy joven para dirigir la Organización, niñita...Debes casarte pronto, Integra...blablablá". _Pip estalló en una carcajada al verla y le celebró la gracia.

Un hombre joven se puso a su lado para pedir un trago mientras fumaba, Integra no dudó en pedirle fuego descaradamente (¿Desde cuándo era tan sociable, menos aún con extraños?) agradeció y sonrió, cautivando al otro con sus ojos azules. Éste iba a flirtear con ella, hasta que vio, sentado junto a ella, al castaño con mirada seria clavándole su único ojo amenazante...umh...quizás en otra ocasión... Pip se disculpó y salió de la barra por un momento _—Voy y vuelvo__— _dijo mientras se alejaba un tanto. Integra aprobó con un movimiento de cabeza y lo miró alejarse, una vez él se perdió entre la multitud, volvió a concentrarse en su cigarro y a tararear las canciones que sonaban a todo volumen; ella nunca se había divertido así, jamás. Pero en ese preciso instante le importaba un comino. Es más, hasta sentía que tenía ganas de…¿bailar?

De pronto, la canción "I'm sexy and I know it" comenzó a sonar por toda la habitación, y fue entonces cuando la rubia no aguantó más: la chispita loca de su cabeza se había encendido y la hacía parecer irreconocible, ella sentía muuuchos deseos de bailar en ese instante, y no recordaba que en realidad a ella le CARGABA bailar.

A segundos que el pensamiento se le pasara por la cabeza, Integra había abandonado su vaso y estaba ya en medio de la pista y bailando con todo entusiasmo. Del elegante moño en su cabellera ya no quedaba nada, y se veía bastante graciosa llevando esa chaqueta tan grande sobre ella. Quien quiera que la hubiese visto, no hubiese sospechado jamás quién era esa chica tan mona y divertida, y muchos menos hubieran pensado que era en realidad un Sir ni menos que se dedicaba a cazar monstruos. Era solo una joven más que se estaba divirtiendo, y vaya que se divertía. La multitud se agrupo a su alrededor formando un círculo mientras aplaudían. Un muchacho moreno bastante apuesto se atrevió a unirsele en el baile, y luego apareció otro igual de guapo, pero con un estrafalario cabello pintado de verde. Todos gritaron eufóricos.

Pip volvía del baño cuando se encontró con la escena. Su único ojo amenazo con perder también la vista cuando vio, en medio de la pista, y bailando entusiasmadamente con dos apuestos jóvenes londinenses, a su jefa. La rubia reía feliz no importándole que su vestido se hubiera subido lo bastante como para dar una vista deliciosa de sus piernas, y estaba a punto de quitarse la chaqueta cuando el alcohol voló de la mente de un asustado Pip, quien recordó de pronto todas las amenazas cernidas sobre su cabeza y todas las posibles consecuencias que le vendrían más tarde. _¡Alucard…mierda!_

_.o.o.o.o._

Prácticamente la arrastró fuera de la pista para sacarla de entre los jóvenes que protestaron indignados. _¡Aguafiestas! _le habían gritado, pero él se limitó a buscar los zapatos de la muchacha y a salir de allí lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, llevándosela con él _"Oh Dios, que ese vampiro no este leyéndome la mente a la distancia. Estoy muerto, estoy muerto" _pensaba mientras regresaban hasta la calle y buscaban el coche, por suerte estaba estacionado a un par de cuadras y pudo llevarla hasta allá en cuestión de minutos. _—__Arranca Boris, nos vamos a casa._

* * *

***Mientras tanto, en la mansión***

Un vampiro se pasea refunfuñando por los pasillos de la gran casa, tratando a toda costa de no toparse con el viejo mayordomo. _Ese estúpido...miserable humano... "la Reina dijo que con alguien vivo" (decía poniendo voz niño y haciendo burlas con las manos)..idiota. Ya veremos quién encontrará gusanos en su comida mañana...o quizá tenga un accidente, son tan comunes en ésta época del año..._

___—¿Qué es tan común en ésta época?_

_____—¡Walter! Deberías saber que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones de los demás__— _dijo el vampiro sobresaltad_______o._

El aludido lo miró con cara de "¿Y tu me lo dices?", pero no alcanzó a responder nada porque el del sombrero se alejó rápidamente a través del pasillo _—__Ahora que recuerdo, debo buscar a la chica policía._

___—¿Chica policía?__— _Llamó Alucard al entrar en la habitación de su incipiente, pero no había nadie. La chica tenía su cama-ataúd abierta, la luz de su mesa encendida y un montón de papeles esparcido sobre ésta. El vampiro frunció el ceño___ "Nunca dejará de comportarse como una humana". _Y estaba a punto de desvanecerse de la habitación cuando algo sobre la mesita llamó su atención. En medio de una libreta de color rosa, sobresalía la esquina de un papel fotográfico colorido. El retrato de alguien. Se acercó a la mesa con curiosidad (_¿Qué?! los vampiros también podemos ser curiosos_) y tiró del papel; apareció la foto de un hombre castaño con una larga trenza que llevaba sombrero, sonreía mostrando todos los dientes y haciendo el símbolo de la paz con sus dedos.

El vampiro hizo una mueca de sorpresa al principio, luego una de enojo, y más tarde una de maldad. Miró por sobre la mesa una vez más y dio con unos bolígrafos de colores. Se sentó en la sillita y comenzó a trazar líneas con los lápices con una expresión entre alegría y venganza en el rostro.

—_¿Maestro?...¿Q...Qué estás haciendo con mis cosas?—_ Seras entró justo en ese momento para ver a su maestro inclinado sobre su mesa de dibujo muy atareado coloreando algo, los cabellos negros se revolvían a su alrededor mientras él reía por lo bajo malevolamente (_jejejeje_)

Alucard se dio la vuelta al instante y escondió el lápiz entre sus guantes.

—¡_Nada! Vine a ver si ya habías bebido tu ración diaria de sangre. Haces muy mal en negarte a beber. _

_—Pero Maestro, hace tiempo que ya estoy bebiendo..._

_—¡No trates de cambiarme el tema, chica policía!_

_—¡¿...?!_

_—Y no pongas esa cara de desconcierto...¡En esta casa todos están chiflados!—_ dijo con aparente enojo antes de desmaterializarse de la habitación, dejando a una Seras totalmente confundida. Pero al momento en que desapareció, algo cayó de su manga; ella se agachó para ver, y se encontró con la foto que guardaba del mercenario (Que por cierto nadie debía enterarse) claro que algo había cambiado en el retrato: tenía garabatos por todas partes, bigotes hechos con plumón, un diente pintado de negro simulando unas caries, las mejillas rosadas, una cartera colgando de su brazo derecho, cuernos rojos saliéndole detrás de la cabeza, y eso era... -la draculina miró con más detalle la esquina de la foto-...un "perrito" mordiéndole una pierna. Seras reconoció inmediatamente a Basquerville. _¡Maestro!_

* * *

—_Shhh_— dijo Integra poniéndose un dedo en los labios, al momento en que abría la pesada puerta lo más despacio que podía a fin de no meter ruido. Metió la blonda cabeza dentro y escrutó en medio del silencio nocturno; no había nadie en el vestíbulo. Se sacó los zapatos para caminar con más comodidad y entró a la casa, seguida de cerca por Pip. Era gracioso verlos así; ella, la ama y señora del lugar, entrando a hurtadillas a su propia casa como lo haría una adolescente cualquiera. Pero si Walter la descubría… ¡No! ¡Qué vergüenza le daría! De solo imaginárselo le daban cosquillas en la columna.

Pip entró tras ella y miró en todas direcciones, no era a Walter al único que él le temía…

—_Hasta que llegaron…_

—_¡KYA!_— Los recién llegados dieron un grito al unísono cuando escucharon la voz a sus espaldas y se volvieron sobresaltados. El mayordomo, sentado sobre el sofá, los miraba seriamente.

—_Walter…nos asustast_e— dijo Integra entre reclamo y disculpa. Su mayordomo se incorporó y se dirigió a ellos pausadamente. Cuando los tuvo de frente, encendió la luz y los miró. Ambos se sintieron empequeñecer ante su mirada abierta y escrutadora. El mercenario se fue metiendo sigilosamente tras el cuerpo de su compañera tratando de evitar los ojos negros del shinigami. Éste miró primero a Integra, que se hizo un ovillo bajo su mirada, pero se guardó de emitir palabra alguna; luego a Pip, pausadamente, lentamente…tormentosamente; el mercenario no pudo más y gritó —_¡Aaah! Fue culpa de ella… ¡Me obligo a ir!— _Y salió corriendo de la sala hacia su habitación.

Integra lo miró con estupor —_¡Cobarde!— _Le gritó desde atrás amenazándole con el puño en alto.

* * *

—_Pensé que nunca llegaría…—_La voz suave se hizo notar en la penumbra de su habitación. La joven dio un salto del susto.

_—¡Iiihg!..._

_— ¿Cómo estuvo su velada, Maestro?_

_—..._

_—...?_

_—...Vampiriiiito! — _dijo ella tirándose a sus brazos.

_—Maestro… ¿Estás borracho?..._

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Algunas aclaraciones y agradecimientos:**

yessikatolen: muchas gracias por tus abrazos linda :) te envío uno grandote de vuelta :D

ChaneKiin.n: espero que te guste este capítulo, y ojala haya podido arreglar mis faltas ortográficas :O jejeje.. (Aprendí lo de los guiones argos..wii! xD) Muuuchas gracias por el consejo y tus review, me alegras tanto! n.n

abrilius: no creo que Pip crea en Dios, pero por su bien debería comenzar a hacerlo! xD

mikko heikky: Si es un Pip-Integra, pero no romántico, sólo es humor, además el vampiro también aparece en escena :D (Yo también me voy por el lado AxI) ;)

Reeth Westerna: ¿celos asesinos de Alucard? jajaja me hizo mucha gracia tu comentario! XD Saludos linda :)


	4. Venganza

No actualizaba ésto desde hace más de dos meses ._. Bueno, dije que la dejaría botada por un buen tiempo, pero hoy, mientras me partía la cabeza tratando de asimilar unas materias de ordenamiento territorial que por cierto no me gusta para nada¬¬ pensé que sería bueno escribir aunque sea algo cortito, para que los personajes no estuviesen tan abandonados xD

Pienso terminarla pronto, posiblemente el siguiente sea ya el capítulo final. Pero debo esperar las ideas que vengan, ya que ahora el tiempo se me va entre libros, trabajos y horas de clases aburridas en la U ¬_¬'

* * *

_Gracias a Mary carrasco, Yessikatolen, Abrilius y a VladTurunen por sus comentarios ;)  
_

_Y bueno, respecto a las consultas, Abrilus: le dice borracho porque...el maldito word me cambió la palabra sin que me diera cuenta! ¬¬' jajajaja_

_Y VladTurunen: eres cosplayer de Alucard, verdad? Con razón piensan en las mismas venganzas xD_

* * *

_-...-_

—Maestro…¿Estás borracha?

—¡No! Hic…Pero deja de moverte, me estás mareando.

—Ese maldito francés— masculló él mientras Integra lo arrastraba hacia la cama para sentarse sobre ella.

—¡No, no! El capitán se ah comportado muy bien. Deberías ser más como él a veces. Uhmm...creo que estoy viendo borroso, tendré que cambiar los lentes. ¿Qué te estaba diciendo?...Ah sí, Bernadotte es un gran compañero…saldré con él más seguido... ¡Hic! No sé como Seras no accede a tener una cita con él.

Y aquí el vampiro ya no daba más, la almohada que estaba a su lado se estrujó por la fuerza sobrehumana que sus manos hicieron sobre ella, rompiéndose en pedazos: —Así que el capitán es una buena compañía, ¿Eh?

—Si…es muy divertido. Claro que no se comprara a ir con Walter, él es único. Pero al menos no es como cuando salgo contigo, que te la pasas insinuándote a cada rato, ¡Chupasangre pervertido!

—Pero...Ama. ¿Está diciendo que Walter es mucho mejor que nosotros…que yo?— Preguntó el vampiro poniéndole una cara de cachorrito arrepentido, una cara que ella apenas logró vislumbrar correctamente.

—¡Por supuesto! Él es un caballero…tu eres un vampiro…

—Pero soy su siervo.

—Si si...lo sé...ahora, sácame los zapatos, me duelen los pies.

—Ehhmm…viene descalza.

—Ahh...si— Ella parecía no escucharlo, se había tendido de lado sobre la cama y lo miraba con los ojos a medio cerrar.

—¿No quiere que le saque el vestido?_—_ Era un pervertido aprovechado, lo sabía, pero…bueno, a fin de cuentas era un vampiro…no perdía nada con intentarlo.

—Tal vez…_-é_l movió sus manos hasta la espalda de la joven- Ehh espera… ¡No! ¡No te pases mosquito de malaria!_—_ Se levantó sobre sus rodillas y se le quedó mirando fijamente…demasiado fijamente.

—Ama… ¿Estás bien?

—Si. ¡Oh! Ahora que recuerdo, mi papá estaba enfadado, me retará mañana…

—...¿Quién?

—¡Walter! ¡Quién más sino!

—Creí haberle escuchado…

—No importa, siempre escuchas mal— Estiró los brazos en señal de sueño y dejó salir un bostezo flojo.

—Maestro, deberías descansar un poco.

—Sí, yo creo que…_—_ y de pronto esos ojos azules se quedaron pegados a los de él.

—¿Maestro?

—...

—¿Integra?

—…Eres lindo…_— D_ijo sin dejar de mirarlo, y se fue acercando a su cara.

—¿In...Integra? ¿Qué haces?...

El rostro de su ama estaba a escasos centímetros de él, podía sentir su aliento tibio… _¡Santo dios_!, Integra estaba a punto de besarlo…pero si estaba borracha; bueno, qué importa, era una oportunidad que no volvería a repetirse quizás en siglos. Frunció los labios a la espera del tan ansiado beso, pero en vez de eso, lo que recibió fue un golpe en la nariz.

Abrió los ojos asustado, la rubia se había quedado dormida, a dos segundos de besarlo _¡Maldición!_ Y su blonda cabeza le había golpeado en plena nariz, ahora ella roncaba sobre su regazo.

—Si tendré mala suerte— dijo el vampiro frunciendo el ceño. —Anda, espera…pero aún tengo que arroparla, y no puede dormir con el vestido puesto…se estropearía.

La sonrisa volvió a su rostro cuando se acordó que tenía que ponerle el pijama, corrió hasta el armario y sacó una camisola, pero cuando estaba por llegar a la cama de nuevo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto y por ella apareció el mayordomo:

—Alucard, es muy amable por tu parte traerle la camisola a la señorita. Ahora si eres tan amable— Dijo señalando la puerta.

—¡¿Qué!? Noo…yo tengo que cambiarla.

—Creo recordar que tienes prohibido hacer ese tipo de cosas…así que, si me disculpas -Y le quitó la prenda de las manos- No querrás enfrentar a Sir Integra por la mañana...o quedarte sin sangre por una semana.

—¡Ahgr!_—_ El vampiro maldijo su mala suerte con todas sus fuerzas antes de salir furibundo del cuarto de su Ama. —¡Maldito francés, y maldito shinigami!

* * *

—A ver…dónde estarán— Decía Alucard revolviendo entre las cosas del capitán de los gansos. Abrió la cajonera, nada; el ropero, nada, la cómoda, nada tampoco.

—Tienen que estar en alguna parte…¡Ajá!— Dio una exclamación de júbilo cuando encontró lo que tanto buscaba. Metido de cabeza debajo de la cama del mercenario, había logrado dar con una revista de papel brillante que estaba escondida debajo del colchón. Tenía dibujado una cabeza de conejito negra con grandes orejas en la esquina derecha, y de portada había…bueno, lo que se supone hay de portada en una revista playboy.

—Te tengo— Dijo el vampiro feliz de haber encontrado –por fin- la famosa revista. —Ahora si me las vas a pagar, vamos a ver qué dirá Seras cuando vea las cosas que guardas en tu habitación.

Y tras decirlo, se hizo humo hasta la habitación de su incipiente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Maestro, ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?

La chica venía llegando hasta sus aposentos, cuando vio a la figura roja de su maesto sentado sobre su ataúd-cama mirando concentradamente una revista entre sus manos. Alucard dio un salto en cuando la vio, e inmediatamente escondió lo que estaba leyendo tras su espalda.

—¡Chica policía! Es de mal gusto entrar sin tocar la puerta.

—Ehh…pero si ésta es mi habitación…

—A sí, de veras…— Dijo él mientras movía distraídamente sus dedos sobre sus rodillas.

—Entonces, ¿Qué lo trae por acá?

—¿A mí? No, nada, nada. Venía a saludarte, así que ya me voy. Adiós.

Y sin más, desapareció de su habitación dejándola estupefacta.

—¡Pero qué diantres fue eso!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Alucard apareció en su propia recámara y se metió de salto en su ataúd. Enrollada en uno de sus bolsillos traía la revista que le había sacado al mercenario.

—Vamos a ver, que más encontramos por aquí— Dijo sonriendo cuando volvió a revisarla. La había sacado con el fin de mostrársela a Seras y dejar mal parado al francés, una pequeña venganza por haberse ido de fiesta con su ama. Pero como la chica policía había demorado tanto en llegar a su habitación, no había resistido a "echarle un ojo". Mala idea, o mejor dicho, una excelente idea. Tenía que admitir que ese francés tenía muy buenos gustos, y ese tomo en especial no lo conocía.

—¡Ajá! Así que el viejo Hef aún sigue haciendo de las suyas jejeje. A ver…no, ésta no está nada de mal. Viejo rabo verde. ¡Oh, pero mira eso de ahí! ¿Cuántas novias? Que envidia. Y está tan arrugado.

Siguió revisando las páginas, pensando que el hecho de ser famoso y tener dinero lo era todo para algunas personas; sino, esas rubias peliteñidas y tetonas jamás se fijarían en un viejo así. En fin, él no era nadie para criticarlo. Es más, le encantaría vivir sus últimos años así. Ahh, pero él no tendría eso de sus "últimos años", es más, nunca iba a morir.

Se imaginó teniendo una mansión igual a la de Hugh...pero él no tendría solo 7 novias, ¡No! Con su prestancia y elegancia, y sus encantos originales, de seguro que tendría cientos de ellas, es más, las mujeres correrían por ser sus novias jejeje. Habría cabelleras rubias, piernas largas y grandes pechos por toda la mansión. Algo así como duplicar muchas veces a la chica policía, pero quitándole esa inocencia de muchacha que aún tenía. Muchas, muchas mujeres dispuestas a entregarle su sangre cuando él quisiera. Y allí, como la principal, su maestra.

Suspiró ensoñando. Claro que su visión de una mansión playboy era bastante diferente a la idea original que todos –o casi todos- conocemos. O al menos demasiado diferente a la idea que supongo tiene Hugh, él soñaba con cientos de mujeres llenas de sangre exquisita, sería como tener su propio almacén personal en casa. Mucha, mucha sangre a disponibilidad. Mucha sangre dentro de envases tetones.

—¿Alucard?

—¡Whaaaaa!— el soñador se fue de espaldas dentro de su propio ataúd, tirando lejos la revista que leía.

El mayordomo lo miró asombrado, y vio salir volando el papel brillante desde sus manos.

—Señor Alucard, ¿Qué es lo que le está pasando?— dijo a la vez que se dirigía a recoger la revista voladora.

La mata de pelo negro asomó rápidamente por el borde del ataúd, sombreando un par de ojos rojos enojados.

—Avisa antes de entrar de esa manera a mi habitación, shinigami.

—Mis disculpas, pero no creo que sufras de problemas al corazón para asustarte de esa manera ¿No, viejo amigo?— Dijo el de la coleta recogiendo entre sus manos la revista, y dándole una mirada rápida.

—¿Nuevo pasatiempo?— inquirió risueño mirando hacia su amigo, el vampiro tenía un leve hilillo de sangre saliendo por las narices.

—Entrometido— protestó el vampiro tirando de la tapa de su ataúd y encerrándose dentro.

Walter se rió más fuerte y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

—Solo venía a decirte que Sir Integra preguntaba por ti. Le diré que estás ocupado— decía riéndose mientras su voz se perdía por el pasillo. Detrás de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, iba enrollada discretamente la revista del conejito.

...

* * *

(Sé que esto no es un graan capítulo, pero ¡Comprendan! Estar estudiando todo el día una cosa que te entra por un oído y te sale inmediatamente por el otro, dejándote con una extraña sensación de no saber nada...da como resultado hacer algo completamente raro, osea, esto xD)

Bueno, imagino que a Alucard le iría muy bien con una mansión playboy jajajaja Con todas las fans que tiene, seguro que eso se llenaría. Aunque yo que él tendría algo de temor, las fans que rondan por allí son de temer xD

*VladTurunen, tú también tienes un club de fans acosadoras? XD

Me hice la imagen del vampiro soñando con un montón de rubias siliconadas revoloteando por la mansión, todas llenas de sangre...exquisita y tibia sangre :B xD

Saludos a todos! Gracias por leer estos disparates, y más aún por dejarme algún comentario, me sacan varias sonrisas :D


	5. Planes y solución

Por fin, éste es el último capítulo. Lo quise terminar antes de irme -por fin- a descansar a mi casa n.n

Ahora puedo respirar con absoluta confianza y decir: ¡Ya chingué! :D (Gracias Abril por tus cátedras de modismos mejicanos xD)

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, no sé quién lograba reírse más, si ustedes leyendo esto, o yo leyendo sus comentarios jajaja

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-**

—Ca...Capitán, ¿Qué está haciendo?— Preguntó Seras cuando vio pasar al mercenario escoba en mano, con un balde de agua y jabón camino hacia el sótano.

Éste iba refunfuñando maldiciones en francés, hasta que vio a la draculina. La miró con su ojo verde, y lo único que dijo fue:

—Walter.

Antes de bajar los hombros y seguir camino a su destino: trapear todo el piso del sótano.

.

—¿Señor Walter?— La muchacha metió la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y no encontró a nadie —Ummh, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?— pero de pronto vio, escondido bajo un periódico, un retazo de papel brillante.

Su curiosidad innata la hizo revolver los papeles, y allí apareció la famosa revista.

—¡¿Queee!? Pero, como... ¿Walter? Iuhhg, como puede ser capaz de ver estas…cosas. _Esto debo decírselo a Sir Integra._

Y tomando la revista con la punta de los dedos, la escondió entre su chaqueta y se dirigió al despacho de la líder.

Cuando llegó a las puertas de la oficina, tocó la madera con suavidad.

—Adelante Seras— dijo la voz de la mujer en el interior.

No sabía cómo le hacía, pero siempre, siempre adivinaba que era ella. Tenía casi más desarrollados que ella los sentidos vampíricos.

—Yo, este…uhm, venía a hablar con usted de...algo, Sir Integra.

—¿Y eso sería?

—Este...encontré esto bajo el periódico de Walter esta mañana— dijo entregándole la revista que ya había pasado por todas las manos.

Sir Integra la tomó y abrió los ojos azules en la sorpresa. Inmediatamente la puso sobre la mesa, dada vuelta.

—¿Estás segura que es de Walter? Digo, son sus cosas y no deberíamos entrometernos en esto, pero se me hace difícil creer que él haría algo así.

—A mí también señorita, yo lo espero de los Gansos, de Pip -sobre todo de él- y hasta de mi Maestro…pero no de Walter.

—Sospecho que hay alguien detrás de todo ésto -dijo la rubia mayor dándose golpecitos con el dedo índice en la barbilla- Si no es el pervertido de tu enamora…digo, del francés (las mejillas de Seras amenazaron con prenderse en llamas), es del otro pervertido de tu Maestro. Voy a hablar con él, no te preocupes, ya sabremos de que trata todo.

La joven asintió, aún sonrojada, y optó por salir rápido de la oficina de su jefa.

.

—Walter, ¿Podrías explicarme de donde salió esto?

—¡Señorita Integra! ¿Dónde consiguió eso?

—Eso no importa. Lo encontré y ya. ¿Es tuyo?

El mayordomo sintió que le daría un ataque, pero lo disimuló perfectamente bien.

—No, lo tomé de Alucard –técnicamente, no le estaba mintiendo– Lo encontré el otro día con ella y decidí confiscarla a fin de evitar mayores problemas al interior de la mansión. Usted sabe lo revoltoso que es ese vampiro, con esto dando vueltas por entre los soldados sería aún peor.

Integra lo miró de reojo, desconfiada, pero terminó por creerle. A fin de cuentas, todo lo que decía estaba en lo correcto. Menos mal Walter había dado con esa revista y no alguno de los soldados. Además, de Alucard se podría esperar cualquier cosa.

—Esta bien, voy a...no, no. Mejor llévatela y hazla desaparecer, no quiero ver otra de esas cosas dando vueltas por acá de nuevo.

Walter asintió con la cabeza, tomó la revista y salió. Una vez afuera de la puerta, dejó escapar un suspiro pesado. De ésta salvó heroicamente.

.

—Seras, no nos equivocamos del todo.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—No era de Walter, el solo la confiscó.

—¿Y de quién era entonces? ¡Apuesto que de Pip!

—Casi, de Alucard. Ese pervertido nunca va a cambiar.

—¿Del Maestro? Debí imaginarlo.

.

—¿En qué piensas Seras?

El capitán de los Gansos venía saliendo luego de una merecida ducha, tras haber trapeado todo el maldito pasillo que llevaba al sótano. No sabía cómo un lugar podía juntar tanto polvo, siendo que la mansión contaba con un equipo de limpieza.

—Nada…es solo que…bueno, hoy encontré una revista muy…colorida...ya sabes…una con un conejito.

Pip casi se atoró con su propia lengua. _¡Maldición!_ _¿Sería que Alucard ya se la habría mostrado?_

—¿A…si?...

—Si, la tenía Walter, y pensé que era de él. Se la lleve a la Sir.

—¡Se la llevaste a la Sir!

—Si, nosotras…sospechábamos, este…sospechábamos de usted. -Pip tragó saliva- Pero resultó ser de mi Maestro. Realmente debí haberlo imaginado

—¿…De Alucard?

—Así es. Sir Integra ya se enteró de todo. Él andaba trayendo ese tipo de...cosas acá en la mansión.

El mercenario suspiró aliviado.

—No puedo creerlo –dijo fingiendo desconcierto- En una casa tan seria como esta. Bueno, debía esperármelo de ese vampiro. No hay manera en que logre cambiar.

La doncella asintió con la cabeza, mientras su compañero hacia ademanes exagerados reprochando la conducta del vampiro.

—_Uf, al menos esta vez me salvé_- pensaba para sí un muy contento mercenario. Estaba casi seguro que esa revista era la que a él se le había perdido.

.

.

***Dos semanas después del incidente de la revista***

Integra estaba en la sala de tiros, cuando Alucard se materializó en su oficina para molestarla. No había nadie, pero cuando iba a salir, divisó encima de la mesa un sobre abierto. Tenía el sello real. La curiosidad pudo más y lo tomó. Sus ojos rojos se abrieron de asombro y luego enojo:

—No, esto no lo voy a permitir de nuevo— dijo el vampiro leyendo la carta de la reina. Se hizo humo de la oficina de su ama y se apresuró en llegar hasta los cuarteles:

—¡Francés!— Vociferó a gritos llamando al capitán, pero éste no estaba presente. _¿Dónde se habrá metido ese pervertido?_

Dio media vuelta para salir hacia la mansión cuando vio al ojiverde entrar cantando alegremente.

—Ahh acá estás. Rápido, dame un poco de tu sangre.

—¡¿Q…Qué?! ¡Alucard! ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!?

—Que me des un poco de tu sangre… ¿O quieres que la tome yo mismo?

—No, ni lo uno ni lo otro. Primero explícate, ¿Para qué quieres mi sangre?

El vampiro lo miró con un gesto que denotaba su poca paciencia:

—Argh, está bien. Acabo de interceptar una carta de su Alteza Real para mi Ama. La reina le pedirá a Integra que asista a otro evento social, y quiere que vaya... ¡Contigo! No voy a permitir que pase esto de nuevo…por ningún motivo. Así que, haciendo uso de mis súper poderes, decidí que iré yo en tu lugar.

—¡¿QUÉ?!— Pip casi saltó fuera de su cuerpo al escuchar la "brillante" idea de su compañero.

—Así como oyes. Pero para eso necesito un sorbo de tu sangre, así podre imitarte a la perfección.

El mercenario lo miró un tanto desconfiado, pero se arriesgó a caer en la duda:

—¿Y que gano yo con eso?

Alucard puso cara de pocos amigos:

—¿Aparte de seguir viviendo?

—Ya sabes que Sir Integra me matará si se entera.

—Por ella no te preocupes…yo te cubro las espaldas y asumo toda la responsabilidad. ¿Entonces?

—Mmm…está bien. Tampoco es como si me pudiera negar mucho. Cuando se te pone una idea, no hay caso. Pero con una condición al respecto.

—¿Cuál?— Gruñó el nosferatus, por lo visto ya estaba viendo que no le saldría tan fácil poner en marcha su plan.

—¡Me ayudarás con Seras!

—¡Já! Pero si es tan fácil…está bien. Si me das un poco de tu sangre, convenceré a mi incipiente de que tenga una cita contigo. ¿Estás contento?

El capitán francés sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes:

—¡Contentísimo! Ahora, ¡¿Dónde dejé mi cuchillo!?

.

.

***Ya en la fiesta de la reina***

Integra estaba harta de todo. En cuanto la reina se fue a platicar con otros miembros de la mesa redonda, se escapó hacia el balcón y se sacó los zapatos. Aprovechó también para sacar los cigarrillos escondidos que había metido en su cartera, esta vez Walter no los había encontrado. Se disponía a encenderlo cuando una mano apareció frente a ella sosteniendo un encendedor, ofreciéndole fuego.

Levantó la mirada y vio a su acompañante. El francés le sonreía abiertamente mientras sostenía el artilugio.

Acercó su boca hacia adelante y prendió el cigarro. El aroma a tabaco fino inundó su nariz. Dio una calada larga, sujetó el puro entre los dedos y sonrió satisfactoriamente, inclinándose sobre la barandilla del balcón.

—Veo que me es imposible perderlo, capitán— dijo jugueteando con el habano entre sus dedos.

—De ninguna forma— respondió él acomodándose a su lado, y dándole una mirada penetrante.

Integra suspiró.

—Supongo que debería acostumbrarme. Si no fueses tú, sería el loco de Alucard.

Hubo un leve silencio entre ambos. Pip (o mejor dicho Alucard en el cuerpo del francés) miró a su señora por el rabillo del ojo. Su piel tostada, y sus labios ligeramente coloreados, que se abrían cada cierto tiempo para atrapar entre ellos la forma del cigarro de esa manera tan...sensual. Lo estaban llamando a probarlos.

—¿Uh?

Integra vio a su acompañante acercarse a ella, más de lo socialmente permitido. Mucho más de lo que nunca antes se había acercado el francés. _¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer?_

Y de pronto, las manos de él le quitaron el puro de la boca y se posaron sobre sus hombros, su cara morena sonriéndole, casi pudo captar un brillo rojizo en su ojo verde antes de que los labios estuviesen sobre los suyos.

_¡¿QUEEE?!_ Todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, la ira y la vergüenza subieron por su piel hasta estallar en las mejillas rojas. De un empellón lo alejó de ella y le propinó una feroz patada rompe/huevos.

—¡Maldito pervertido! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre besarme!?

Pero el hombre ante ella, en vez de retorcerse en el dolor y gemir, solo se quedó agachado y riéndose, una risa _demasiado _conocida. Ese no era su capitán de guardia.

—Maestro, si hubiera sido el francés, lo hubieras dejado sin descendencia— Dijo el vampiro levantándose y cambiando lentamente a su forma normal. Integra casi se desmalló del asombro.

—T…tú ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo acá?! –un pensamiento cruzó por su mente enfurecida- ¿Qué hiciste con Bernadotte?

—Nada malo, al contrario. Me lo comí y ahora forma parte de mi cuerpo.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

Él se carcajeó.

—Tenías que ver tu cara Master. No te preocupes, no me gustan las ancas de rana...ni nada de rana. Tu capitán debe estar tratando de convencer a mi incipiente de ir a algún club o algo por el estilo.

—¡Chupasangre del mal! Ésto no se va a quedar así— Lo amenazó ella dándole un golpe en la cabeza con el bolso de mano que llevaba, y girándose toda sonrojada y furiosa para irse, de una vez por todas, de esa fiesta infernal.

.

.

Pip y Seras venían alegremente tomados de la mano camino a las gradas de la entrada de la mansión, habían compartido una noche muy agradable, por fin los avances del mercenario parecían estar dando frutos; lentos, pero seguros.

Alucard había convencido a la draculina de que aceptara tener una cita con él, y ella había aceptado, por fin. La había llevado al mejor salón de baile de la ciudad, y luego habían visto un rato las estrellas sentados bajo el parque, aprovechando la candidez de la noche.

Al llegar a la casa se soltaron, porque Seras se sonrojaba con solo imaginar que Walter la viera de la mano con el mercenario. Pip se rió, ella era como una adolescente a veces.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, lo primero que vieron fue la luz encendida del salón. Se dirigieron hacia allá. ¿Quién estaría despierto a estas horas? Asomaron sus cabezas por entre la puerta y los vieron: allí, sobre el cómodo sillón, estaba Integra comiendo palomitas de un enorme cuenco con una sonrisa extraña en la cara, mientras que Alucard tenía una mirada desenfocada frente al televisor.

—¿¡Esa es la imagen que tienen de mi los mortales!?

—Por supuesto, Van Helsing es una película muy conocida. Personalmente, me agrada Will Kemp.

Alucard la miró incrédulo.

—Te agrada… ¿Él? ¡Esto es horriblemente falso! Como se les ocurre que un hombre lobo va a vencerme, ¡A mí!

—Es lo que dicta la historia, mi _querido_ Drácula. Pero no te lamentes tanto, que luego verás Crepúsculo.

—¡¿QUÉEEEEEE!?— El vampiro gritó con verdadero terror, pero aún así, la pareja de intrusos no pudo menos que sofocar las risas y a la vez sentir compasión del pobre nosferatus.

.

.

—Por cierto Sir Integra, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para evitar las futuras invitaciones de la reina a ese tipo de eventos?

—Fácil. Negocié.

—¿Cómo?

—Verás Seras. La idea de Alucard de tomar la forma de Bernadotte me dio algunas ideas a mi. Alucard ya a probado mi sangre, así que le ordené que tomase mi lugar y él con el capitán fuesen a esos eventos horribles.

—¡¿Los dos?!

—Así es.

—Y, ¿Por qué Walter está llevando un vestido de sirvienta en vez de su uniforme habitual?

—Ah, eso es porque me enteré de la historia de la revista esa. Resulta que no era tan inocente como creíamos.

Y las dos rubias continuaron platicando mientras veían la WWE frente a la televisión; Integra con su taza de té , y Seras bebiendo un refresco de sangre.

_Resulta que Integra terminó enterándose de la verdad de la famosa revista del conejito. Y como los tres resultaron culpables, el castigo fue para el trío pervertido._

**_FIN_**

* * *

_*Reeth, porque casi todas son rubias :/ pero con una peluca falsete la hacemos^^ (aunque se me verían las cejas negras) XD_

Saludos a todos! :D Nos leeremos en otro fic.


End file.
